


Stuck With You

by dandelionfairies



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Roman and Bayley are stuck in a parking lot for the night during a snowstorm.





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 - Caught in a Snowstorm

Bayley looks out the window and wrinkles her nose.  She can’t believe how much snow has fallen already.  She just hopes they can make it to the next town before it gets any worse.  She looks over at Roman when he takes her hand.

 

“Doing okay?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” she answers.  “I should be asking you, though.  You’re driving.”

 

Roman chuckles.  “Just going slow.  Trying to find somewhere to pull over.  Would rather be stuck at a gas station all night than out in the middle of nowhere.”

 

She nods in agreement.  “Think we will?”

 

“I hope so.”  He gives her hand a squeeze.  “No worrying, okay?”

 

“No promises.”  She shrugs.  “I’m trying.”

 

Bayley lets out a sigh of relief when Roman pulls into a parking lot.  While it would be better if they’d found a hotel or something, at least they won’t be on the road right now.  She looks over at Roman as he parks.

 

“Best we’re gonna do for now.”  He pulls his phone out.  “I’m gonna let Dean know where we are.  Just so someone knows.”

 

“Probably a good idea.  It’s also good that I packed that blanket.”

 

He snorts.  “Yes, that was a good idea.”  He watches as she climbs over the center council to the back seat.  He glances back to see her leaning over the back seat.  “I could have gotten out to grab it.”

 

“No way.  Too cold, too windy, and too snowy.”

 

He reaches back and smacks her butt gently.  “I’m glad you did it this way.  I get a great view.”

 

“You’re insane.  Are you joining me back here or not?”

 

“I’m coming.”  He makes sure the doors are locked before he slips into the backseat.  “God, I haven’t done that in years.”

 

Bayley giggles.  “I can imagine it wasn’t easy.”

 

“Not really.”  He leans against the door as he settles.  “But so worth it to be back here with you.”

 

She shifts so she can lean back against Roman.  “I didn’t think about a pillow.  Want me to grab a sweatshirt or something for your back?”

 

“No, I’m good.”  He wraps his arms around her after she gets the blanket settled over them.  “Sleep, Baby.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’m gonna try to sleep too.”  He kisses the side of her head.  “Hopefully we won’t blow away.”

 

Bayley laughs softly.  “You’re insane.”

 

“So you’ve told me.”  He smiles when Bayley settles back against him.  He holds her close as he watches the snow continue to fall.  It’s not the way he wanted the night to go, but at least he’s with Bayley.


End file.
